zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Assistant Mayor Bellwether
Bellwether, also known by her full title Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether, is a female sheep and the hidden main antagonist in Zootopia. She is the former assistant mayor of Zootopia, the mayor being Leodore Lionheart. She was the one who made night howler serum that caused the animals going savage. Official Bio :"Assistant Mayor Bellwether is a sweet sheep with a little voice and a lot of wool, who constantly finds herself under foot of the larger-than-life Mayor Lionheart."[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Appearance Bellwether is a small, fragile sheep. She wears red glasses over her big green eyes. She has her fluffy white wool styled up in a pom-pom shape on her head. She also has big, floppy ears, and hooves for hands and feet. She wears a deep blue coat over a dress with a leaf-like design on it. Personality At first glance, Bellwether appears as a meek, shy, kind, energetic and eager sheep. She sympathizes with Judy Hopps as she feels the two are both under-appreciated and underestimated and claimed herself as Judy's friend in City Hall. She is eager to help and excited she could be of use since she feels her job as assistant mayor is more of a glorified secretary job. It is obvious throughout the film that she mostly does paperwork and menial jobs while Lionheart is somewhat of a glory hound who shoves the work on her and gets the glory. However, Bellwether is actually very deceptive and prejudiced against predators because, as she puts it, they are only 10% of the population and she seems to view them as dangerous and unintelligent in comparison to the prey. She is power-hungry and willing to let prey get injured or even killed by the predators she turns savage in order to maintain power and turn the populace against the predator minority (showing that despite claiming she cares for prey, she ultimately thinks nothing of sacrificing a few for her cause). She is sadistic, merciless and sociopathic, perfectly willing to kill anyone who gets in her way or simply refuses to agree with her beliefs. She is highly intelligent and manipulative, framing Lionheart and staging everything to look as if predators have gone savage. However, she does prove to be a show off once her true colors are revealed, arrogantly bragging about her plan before trying to finish off Judy and Nick Wilde, which proved to be her downfall. Plot Bellwether first appears alongside Mayor Lionheart awarding Judy for being valedictorian of her class and tells Judy that it is a big deal for all of them (them being the smaller prey) before being pushed aside by Mayor Lionheart. Later, when Judy tried to take on the case of finding Mr. Otterton, Chief Bogo was about to fire her for insubordination as she took on the job before consulting Chief Bogo and Bellwether heard and texted it everywhere, forcing Chief Bogo to give her a chance (48 hours to find Mr. Otterton). Then, when Judy and Nick realized they could look at the jam cams to find where Manchas (who had gone savage and attacked them but escape) went, Judy goes to Bellwether to help since Judy doesn't have access to the jam cams. Bellwether helps them look at jam cam records and explains she feels good helping them since she is more of a glorified secretary. When Lionheart is captured for housing the savage predators, Bellwether takes charge and tries to convince Judy to be the role model for the frightened prey populace by being on the cover of a big magazine, but Judy refuses. When Judy and Nick finally try to take the evidence of the Night Howler flowers being the cause of everything, Bellwether intercepts them and tries to take the case from them, before Judy realizes Bellwether was behind everything. Bellwether has her sheep henchmen chase Judy and Nick and tries to convince Judy that prey are superior to predators and she should join her but Judy refuses. She captures them, takes back the evidence (a sniper gun used to shoot predators with the Night Howler serum) and reveals her plans of darting every predator in the city to maintain her power and eliminate the predator minority before shooting Nick in the hopes of killing off Judy and making her a martyr while putting the blame on Nick, the only other witness. However, it is revealed that Nick and Judy switched the Night Howler serum in the gun with blueberries and that they recorded Bellwether's crazed speech with Judy's carrot pen. Before Bellwether has a chance to run, the police intercept her, having heard everything and she is arrested for conspiracy and fraud and now behind bars, along with her ram henchmen while Mayor Lionheart is released (despite having illegally imprisoned the savage animals). She is later seen watching Gazelle's concert with contempt as Doug, Jesse and Woolter clap their hands from their cell. Relationships Judy Hopps Initially, Bellwether seems very friendly towards Judy. Given that Judy's appointment to the ZPD was a revolutionary step in the large mammal-dominant force, it can be assumed that, even with ulterior motives, Bellwether had a degree of respect and pride for Judy. When Judy was assigned to the case to find Emmitt Otterton, Bellwether was noticeably impressed and congratulated Judy, not able to wait before notifying Mayor Lionheart. Although, her ulterior motives might shed a different light on this eagerness to have a small prey mammal on the case. Still, after Judy gave a press release on the missing mammals, and how they had gone savage, Bellwether was seen telling Judy that she did well. Bellwether even proposed that Judy become the face of the ZPD; however, Judy resigned before this could occur. When it was revealed that Mayor Bellwether was behind the animals turning savage, hiring Doug to hit them with a pellet containing a Night Howler serum, Bellwether still offered Judy a chance to join her. However, once she and Nick Wilde were trapped in a hole housing one of the museum exhibits, Bellwether became dismissive of Judy's safety, believing it to be for her own benefits to have Nick go savage and kill Judy. However, Nick never did go savage, as the pellet which Bellwether fired was actually a blueberry. Judy and Nick had proof that Bellwether was the mastermind behind the scheme, and she was impeached and arrested. Trivia *While designing Bellwether, the animators took inspiration by looking at sheep and lambs from classic Disney films, like "Make Mine Music" and "Melody Time". *The term bellwether refers to the sheep who leads the flock. *All of Bellwether's clothes are made of wool. *It is shown in Bellwether's office a sticky note with Doug's number written on it - (805)555-0127 Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sheep Category:Politicians Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Animals